fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong: Time Travel
Donkey Kong: Time Travel (alternatively known as Donkey Kong Country Time Travellers 2) is a game released for the Xbox Syndicate. It is the sequel to Donkey Kong Country Time Travellers. Plot King K. Rool opens a new museum, and first guests to arrive on opening day are Tiny Kong and Candy Kong. However, the two discover that K. Rool is pulling artifacts directly from the past, and that his real plan is to replace said artifacts with his own monuments, therefore changing history itself and making him the most important historical figure that ever existed. Tiny and Candy use K. Rool’s Clockodile to go back in time and fix everything before K. Rool corrupts history completely. Gameplay The main gimmick of this mode is the opportunity for players to create their own avatars, appropriately named Kongsonas. Each individual Kongsona can be modified to the player’s liking. A Kongsona is created from the base of four primate species, and possess several attributes that can be customized, such as species, gender, head shape, eye shape, name and even the player’s own voice, at any time. While playing through the game, one can unlock hundreds of Costume options for the Kongsona by collecting Tiny Candies in Story Mode. Depending on what animal species the Kongsona is, they will gain a unique ability to aid in gameplay: * Monkey - can move faster and hold additional items with his/her tail. * Gorilla - moves slower, but is able to cause a small earthquake every time the player lands after a jump, which defeats any enemies who are on the ground nearby. * Orangutan - can use his/her handstand to harmlessly deflect certain overhead hazards, such as Nitpicker eggs and Brickman bricks. * Chimpanzee - can perform a Kong Roll. The goal of the game is to escue all 4 members of Donkey Kong's family (Chunky Kong, Donkey "Kiddy" Kong Jr., Candy Kong, and Donkey Kong himself) and defeat a brainwashed Pauline in the final level in World 5. Playable Characters Time Periods Fish Juice Falls The first time period, taking place in the year 1620 when the pilgrims settled in America. However, K. Rool has replaced Plymouth Rock with a solar-powered fish juice factory and forced the pilgrims to work in the factory. Moon Moves The second time period, taking place in the year 1969, when Neil Armstrong landed on the moon. K. Rool has turned the moon into a disco ball and emit a light powerful enough to power his fish juice factory in America. Tickled Sphynx The fourth time period, taking place during the 4th dynasty, at the time the pyramids of Giza were built. Big Apple The sixth time period, taking place in the year 1687, when Isaac Newton discovered gravity. K. Rool has built a New York-esque city on top of Isaac Newton’s apple tree. World 5 The final level in the game. The boss in this world differs between Story Mode and Avatar Mode. In Story Mode, the boss is K. Rool, whereas in Avatar Mode, the boss is Pauline, under the influence of K. Rool's mind control. Trivia * BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 originally conceived this idea over at Video Game Fanon Wiki. * From this game onwards, Tiny Kong and Candy Kong have a new redesign. * This is the first Donkey Kong game for several things: ** The first in which Candy Kong is playable. ** The first Donkey Kong Country game since Donkey Kong 64 to not have the word Country in the title. ** The first and so far the only Donkey Kong game in which Tiny Kong and Candy Kong walk on all fours. ** This game marks Chunky Kong‘s first appearances in the modern Donkey Kong series. ** The first time that Pauline has appeared in the Donkey Kong Country series. *** This is also her first-ever appearance as a boss. * The game’s premise is similar to Mario’s Time Machine, an educational game for NES, SNES, and MS-DOS. * The game was originally meant to be released for the scrapped Nintendo Share console.